Twisted Love
by BrianaA.C
Summary: Clare is a new junior at Degrassi with a VERY shady past. Eli is a different, sarcastic senior with a strong intrest in anything dark. They start to slowly fall in love, but will Clare's past and Eli's secrets tear them apart? M for later chapters.
1. This Is War

**Eclare never met, but they're about to. Clare is waaaaaaayyyy OOC, but Eli is still the same, sarcastic and black-loving Eli. The story is a lot better that the summary, I can promise you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Stephen Stohn does. If I did, Eli and Clare would still be together, Jake would be with Katie, Imogen would be with Fitz, and Drew would still be with Bianca.**

* * *

><p>Clare POV<p>

My parents have been divorced for four years. When I was thirteen, my mom cheated on my dad and she was abusing me, so my father and I decided to move out. When she was drunk, I would be hit. When she was mad, I would be hit. When she was sad, I would be hit. It was a never ending cycle.

Me and my father, Randall, lived in an apartment in Montreal until this year. We decided to move to Toronto. We had to move because of me, spinning out of control. My last boyfriend, Fitz, was involved with gangs. He started to abuse me, the same way my mother abused me, and I got scared. I wouldn't tell anyone what was going on. Not even my former best friend, K.C. He found out when we went swimming, and I had bruises all over my stomach, wrists and arms. He told my father, and we packed up everything we owned and moved, trying to get away from Fitz and his gang.

I'm now seventeen, and I'll be a junior this year. Everyone used to know me as the Christian girl who would always walk around with a bible and my cross necklace, but things changed since my mother turned reckless. I long shed my purity ring, and I usually only wear black. I became anorexic when I was sixteen, but I got better just a couple months ago, and I never fully gained all of my weight back.

People noticed a change in my attitude. I'm not the same happy-go-lucky girl anymore. I became bitchy, sarcastic and a smartass.

One thing I didn't lose, though, was my love for writing.

I started in a new school, Degrassi Community School, and is enrolled in twelfth grade advanced English. I enjoy writing with a passion. It's the only part of me that stayed the same since my parents split up.

Once I thought things couldn't get any worse, I met someone who put the light back in my eyes. He turned my life around, maybe for the worse, maybe for the better. Even though I'm still the same, angsty teenager who's pissed off because of her mother, he became the best part of my life.

He gave me a reason to live, and to fight for what I believe in.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the opening. I'm updating in probably an hour the first chapter, since this is so short.<strong>


	2. This Is War Part 2

**Here's chapter 1!**

**Sorry it took so long to get it out! I had school stuff I had to take care of. Swim, cheer, dance and all AP classes are overwhelming. **

**And Eli is OOC in this, the same as Clare. It's just an OOC story, with lots of lust. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Stephen Stohn does. If I did, Imogen would turn lesbian for Bianca, Jake would just be with Katie, and Chantay would finally graduate.**

* * *

><p>Clare POV<p>

"Get up! You're going to be late for the first day at your new school!" My dad, Randall, shouted from the other side of the door of my bedroom. I groaned and threw my pillow over my face, closing my eyes again.

"I _hate _school. What's the point?" I yelled back to him, and I heard him sigh.

"You wanted this. _You _were the one who wanted to move to Toronto. _You _were the one who wanted to leave Montreal and all your friends behind. _You _needed to get away from Fitz. I wasn't going to allow him to lay one more hand on-" He started to say back through the door, but I cut him off.

"Okay! I'll be downstairs in ten," I called, and soon enough, I started to hear him walk away from the door and down the stairs. I rolled out of my bed and walked to my closet, pulling out a red polo with the Degrassi crest on it, and a khaki skirt. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, seeing how long the skirt was. Apparently something happened at Degrassi last year that made all the students wear uniforms.

I walked over to my desk on the other side of my room and pulled out a pair of scissors from one of the drawers. I spent many years cutting my clothes to make them shorter or cuter, and I would always sew the hem of it to make it look like it was made that way. I have done it so many times, I became quite good at it.

About fifteen minutes later, I walked down the stairs in my red polo, my khaki skirt, and my signature knee-high, stiletto boots. My dad took one look at me and sighed, putting his hand to his face.

"I don't know where I went wrong," He whispered to himself. I heard it, but I pretended as if I didn't.

"I'm going, dad. See you after school!" I yelled as I grabbed my black tote bag full of books and binders from the living room couch and snatched my car keys off from the kitchen counter.

"I won't be home when you get home, kiddo. I have to go back to Montreal to get the rest of our stuff, so I'll probably be back tomorrow," He said with a sad look in his face. He's been through so much, and I hated to see him suffer while my bitch of a mother partied it up in clubs with random drunk guys in Montreal. I gave him a quick, sad smile before I walked out the front door and go into my white BMW. My dad bought it for me after the "Fitz incident", as he likes to call it.

I shuddered just _thinking _about Fitz as I started my car and pulled out of the tiny driveway of our townhome. He was an abuser, and I hated him. I _hated _the cold person he has become, ever since he joined some random street gang. Fitz started to turn violent, and me and my dad ran. We ran from our problems and moved to Toronto. I would say that that's what cowards do, but we both have our reasons why we wanted to leave so badly. Mine being that my boyfriend's gang was after me, and his being that my mother cheated on him.

I soon pulled into the Degrassi parking lot and found a spot by the basketball courts. I was about to turn the car off when I heard someone yell at me.

"Hey!" I heard a deep, male voice yell from behind my car. I suck my head out the already rolled down window and looked at him. It only took one look.

* * *

><p>Eli POV<p>

Driving always made me calm. I don't know why, though. Maybe it's because of my hearse, Morty. Or because I can play my music as loud as I want without Cece or Bullfrog banging on my bedroom door, telling me to turn it down.

I pulled into the Degrassi parking lot, and immediantly started driving to my parking spot with my windows down, blasting Dead Hand. Power Squaders and football players stared at me and Morty in disgust, but it just made me turn my music up louder.

I turned the corner, about to turn into my parking spot, but I noticed a white BMW was in my spot. The windows were rolled down and a girl was inside, so I decided to set the territory rules straight.

"Hey!" I called out, sticking my head out the window. The girl did the same and locked eyes with me.

She was probably _the _most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had dark brown, chest length straight hair, ice blue eyes that seemed to bore into mine, flawless pale skin, and perfect lips. Around her striking eyes was black eyeliner and tons of mascara, making her eyes stand out even more. She was absolutley gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" She asked me in a slow, sexy voice, raising a perfect eyebrow at me. I just stared at her, but I wouldn't back down.

"You're in my parking spot, _miss,_" I said sarcastically, giving her my signature snarky smirk. She just smiled at me, showing off two rows of perfectly white and perfectly straight teeth.

"You snooze, you lose!" She called back to me, turning off her car and rolling up the windows. I sighed and pulled into the parking space behind her's. I turned Morty off and stepped out of the car, and she did the same. She stepped out of the car, and my eyes instantly flew to her legs. She had on black, knee high stilleto boots, which made her perfect legs look as if they went on for miles. Her polo was skin tight, and her khaki skirt was extremely tight and way too short to be in dress code.

"Sweetheart, you're going to get in trouble on your first day. You can't have your ass handing out of your skirt," I said with another smirk, and she turned around and looked at me. She slowly started to make her way over to me, and my smirk got bigger.

"Senior, huh?" She said, pulling on my by blue collar lightly. I absolutley _despised _blue. I would rather wear my red polo than my blue one, and I even hated that one. "I _guess _you could show me around," She added with a raised eyebrow, and her hand started to trail it's way down my chest. My mucsles tightened as her hand made it's way farther and farther down my chest. Right when she was about to reach the top of my pants, I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Don't flatter youself, blue eyes. I don't do the whole 'help the new girl' thing. I fly solo," I said, narrowing my eyes at her. She smirked at me before she ripped her hand out from mine, and she started to walk away. Just looking at her backside made my pants feel a bit tighter, watching her hips sway. I swear, whoever this girl is, she was like walking sex.

"Wait!" I yelled, running after her. Once I caught up with her, she gave me a small smile. "What's your name, blue eyes?"

"Clare Edwards. Moved here from Montreal a couple days ago." She said as we walked to the school side by side. "And what's your name, Mr. Goth?"

"Mr. Goth? You can do better than that," I said with a chuckle, reajusting the strap on my back pack as we walked through the front doors of Degrassi. "It's Eli Goldsworthy. And I'm not goth."

Clare suddenly grabbed one of my hands and held it in front of my face. "How is this not goth? Your nails are painted black." She said, showing my sharpie-covered fingers. I just smiled at her.

"Just because I like black and want to be different doesn't mean I'm goth, Clare," I said, usng her name for the first time. I liked the way it rolled off of my tounge. Like it was made for me to say it.

"Actually, it does, _Eli,_" She said, walking over to a random locker. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag and began to open the lock. She tore the lock off and opened the locker, throwing her bag in.

"So, I'm writing a play." I said, changing the subject to something different. Clare pulled out a white and black binder from her bag and tossed it at me before she started to walk away, towards the front desk. I caught it, confused, but followed after her.

"Good for you, Shakespeare," Clare said, rolling her eyes as she leaned forward to rest on the front desk. I threw her back her binder, and it landed in front of her with a thud. She looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"You should try out for the lead, beautiful," I said, smirking at her. She just rolled her eyes again.

"Why?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"So I can kiss you all I want," I said jokingly, pinching her cheeks. She grabbed my wrists and yanked my hands off of her, taking a step back. She wrapped her arms around herself, and shot me a scared look.

"What'd I do?" I asked her, panic setting in. If I fucked it up with this girl, I don't know what I would do.

"N-nothing. It's n-nothing," She said, taking a step back to me.

"You're lying," I accused her, grabbing her wrist, a little too roughly for my liking when I heard her suck in a shallow breath, and held it in front of her face. She stared at her violent-shaking hand with tears gathering in her ice blue eyes, making them turn red.

"Let go of me," She said with a slightly shaky voice, looking up at me. She looked like a scared little girl, but I wouldn't let go of her.

"Tell. Me. What's. Wrong," I said through clentched teeth.

**_"__**LET** GO OF ME!" _**She screamed at me, yanking her hand from mine. Everyone turned to stare at us, but she just looked at me with terrified eyes, rubbing them and smearing her makeup, trying to stop crying.

"Clare, I-" I started to say, but she shook her head slowly and started to back away from me. I was going to grab her arm, but was afraid that if I did, she would yell at me some more.

She turned her back on me and started to walk down the hallway, and another senior, Jake, fell into step with her, a concerned look on his face. He put his arm around her to guide her to the bathroom so she could calm herself down, and a bolt of jealously went through me. Why did squeaky clean Jake Martin get to show her around and comfort her? I was the guy everyone wanted_, _not Jake.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and started to make my way towards english, wondering when I could talk to Clare again. When I would be able to attempt to make everything a better.

* * *

><p>Clare POV<p>

I stepped out of the girl's bathroom five minutes after final bell rang, dabbing my newly made-up eyes lightly with a tissue, catching any tears that I didn't catch eariler. I looked at my schedule on my binder to see what class I had next, and read off 'Grade twelve advanced English'. I sighed and threw away my tissue at the nearest trash can, and started to make my way towards English.

The door was open, so I knocked on the door frame lightly. Everyone in class turned towards me, and I immediantly pointed out Eli's handsome face, sitting in the back corner with an empty seat next to him. I casted my eyes towards the floor as I walked to the front to give the teacher my schedule. She held her hand out for my schedule without looking up from her book. She spent about five seconds reading it before she handed it back to me, picking her head out from the pages of Romeo and Juliet to give me a quick, welcoming smile.

"Class, this is Clare Edwards. She's only a grade eleven, but she's such a good writer, she was able to be in this class." The teacher said to the class. The class waved and smiled, including Eli, and the teacher turned herself towards me. "I'm Ms. Dawes, by the way. I also teach drama and art. This is my only English class, though, so I hope this will be an amazing course. Would you like to say something about yourself?" Ms. Dawes asked, moving to the side to the class can get a good look at me. I saw all the boys look me up and down while the girls just sat there with a blank face, wondering if I'll try to steal their men, or if I was just another good girl gone bad.

"Um. I'm Clare. I like to write. And I lived in Montreal," I said quietly. Most of the whole class smiled except for Eli, who was drumming his pencil on his binder, whispering something to himself, looking nervous.

"Well... thank you, Clare. There's an empty seat next to Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy. You can take it," Ms. Dawes said before she turned back towards her book. Eli's head snapped to the front, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"It's _Eli, _Ms. Dawes," He said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I _know, _Eli. I just think Elijah is more proper," She said with a sigh, never picking her head up from her book. I saw Eli roll his beautiful green eyes as I made my way to the back of the classroom. I sat down, and Eli immediantly turned his body towards me. My palms started to sweat, and I could feel my hands starting to shake. I don't know why this kid scared me so much. He just... _did._

"What's going on here?" He asked me, leaning in so close, his mouth was at my ear. He was talking about what happened before class. I knew it. Part of me wanted to melt because of the closeness, but the other part of me wanted to run away screaming.

"Nothing," I mumbled, turning towards him with a front up so I wouldn't show my emotions. I faked a sultry smile as I leaned in so close, our lips were centimeters away from touching, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. _"Yet."_

"My my, Clare Edwards. Never knew you were so straight forward," Eli said with a smirk, tangling his hand in my hair on the back of my head. my heart started to race and my fingers started to shake, but I wouldn't back down.

Right when our lips were about to touch, Ms. Dawes cleared her throat loudly, making up both jump.

"I hope you two know that PDA is stictly prohibited at this school," She said, eyeing us both.

"We do, ma'am," Eli said, turning back towards the front. I did the same, every once in a while peeking at him from the corners of my eyes.

"Well I can assure you that you can finish whatever you were starting in detention after school," The teacher said, writing something down on a slip of paper.

"Not again," I heard Eli moan next to me, sinking low into his seat.

Getting in trouble never effected me. I only got in trouble to get my parents attention, so why stop when you're already at the hype?

A piece of paper found its way to the corner of my desk, interrupting my thoughts. I unfolded it and read Eli's sloppy handwriting:

**_Clare,_**

**_Meet me by the hearse. We're skipping detention._**

**_- Eli._**

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and he chuckled, shaking his head slightly. I smiled as I shook the hair out of my eyes, pushing my fear for Eli far, far behind me. Ms. Dawes thought we were causing trouble?

Ms. Dawes, we haven't even started.

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT.<strong>

**I wanted to write, but I kept getting caught up with homework and practices.**

**UP NEXT: Eclare time!, Clare's problems resurface, and Eli reaches a breaking point.**

**Review, please! :)**


	3. Dim All the Lights

**Watching Degrassi Goes Hollywood as I write this. Winning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Stephen Stohn does. If I did, Crellie would have been endgame, Adam would find a lovely girl, and Vince would seriously just go die. I'm serious.**

**Weeeeelllllll, ECLARE TIME :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

When the last bell rang, I sprang out of my desk in physics as fast as I could so I could get to my locker and meet Eli before any teachers, especially Ms. Dawes, caught me. I got to my locker and started pouring things into my bag. Once I was done, I slammed my locker shut and started to calmly walk out of the building. Right when I stepped outside, my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I pulled my phone out and read the text on my phone: _**"Clare, I'm meeting up with your mother. It might take me a couple more days to get home. I came up to the school to get your car because it is a lot better on the road than my old truck, so you will either have to walk home or find a ride. Love you. - Dad"**_

My hands started to shake, and I almost dropped my phone. I had to do something that would get him back and away from my mother. I had to do something so he would see how messed up I really am.

I couldn't think straight as I made my way to Eli's hearse. I couldn't even think of how intresting I thought it was. It was all a blur. I had to do _something _to get my father away from that blood-sucking bitch.

"Hey!" I heard Eli shout at me. I looked up, and he was across the parking lot from me, about fifteen feet away, leaning on the back of his hearse. An idea sparked in my head about what I could do to get my dad back. Eli gave me a smile as I neared him.

"What do you want to do with our free time?" He asked me with a smirk, pushing himself away from the hearse with his back foot. I smiled at him, taking a step closer. His arms started to wrap their way around my waist, but I pushed him away from me, and he hit the hearse. He looked at me with a confused look, but I put my hands firmly on his shoulders and planted my lips on his. He kissed me back for a second, but then put his big, strong hands on my hips, pulling me back slightly.

"What the fuck is going on?" He mumbled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his soft black hair, forcing my lips back on his.

"Just kiss me," I said against his lips, prying them open with my tongue. He let out a soft moan as I ran my tongue over his perfect teeth. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist as he did what he was told, holding me so tight that if I moved, his hold would bruise. He let go of me with one arm, reached behind him and opened the back door to his hearse, laying down in the back and pulling me down on top of him without breaking our kiss. His arms found their way around my waist, and he pulled me into him tightly, making my back arch against him. He moved me so I would straddle his hips, and my skirt slid up a bit. He must have noticed, because I could feel his stupid smirk on my lips.

I untucked his shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head, revealing his toned shoulders, chest and stomach. He pulled me back to him and kissed me hungerly with a low growl in the back of his throat as I played with the belt on his pants. There wasn't a lot of room in the back of the hearse, but it _did _give us enough room to stretch out, which was very needed right now. He started to unbutton the buttons of my polo. Once he was done, he tried to pull my shirt over my head, but I swatted his hands away, signaling that he didn't have to do anything.

Eli's strong hands ran from my shoulders, down over my butt to my thighs, and back to my waist, repeating the pattern over and over again. I moved to straddle his waist, and he let out a moan as I moved against him. I smiled down at him before I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him again.

Eli's hands started to creep up my skirt, and my heart jolted, but I tried to keep going. His hands went higher and higher. A finger latched on to the waist band of my thong, and a red siren went off in my head. I couldn't do this. I couldn't bring this boy I barley knew into my past full of violence and darkness. Even if this kind of stuff _was_ his thing, I still couldn't to that to him.

I sat up, still staddling his hips, and put a hand on my forehead, breathing heavily. I looked down at him, and he was looking up at me, question and confusion in his beautiful green eyes as his muscular chest rose and fell with every heavy breath he took.

"I'm-I'm sorry. We... we shouldn't have done that," I said, rambling. He just looked to the side and scoffed.

"So, you practically jump my bones in the school parking lot, but then you stop us making out right when I grab your thong?" He asked, looking back up at me with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I was _not _trying to have sex with you, Eli Goldsworthy." I said, rolling my eyes as I rolled off of him.

"Whatever you say, _Clare Edwards._" He said as he started to put his school polo back on. I buttoned back up my polo, and fixed my skirt, which was at my waist right now, showing off my bright red thong. I was sure Eli could see it, and when he reached over and pulled on the waistband, my thoughts were confirmed.

"You know... your thong _would _have made a great addition to my collection. I only have one other red one," Eli said with a snarky smirk, and I just raised an eyebrow, my stomach churning. Even though I just met Eli, I still felt jealous. _Very _jealous. "If you wanted to, of course," He finished with a huge grin, and it was just then I realized how perfect his was. All I could do was let out a little girly giggle and slap his arm lightly.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing my hand. I was taken off gaurd when he grabbed it, so a bolt of terror flew through my body. I let out a little yelp, and I was sure that my hands were shaking.

"You're doing it again," He sighed, lightly intertwining our fingers, and then squeezing my hand. When the shaking wouldn't stop, he put his other hand on top of ours, so my hand was in between his. After a couple of minutes, the shaking slowed, and he let go of my hand, much to my dismay. We both sat there in silence for a minute, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to scare me even more, and I didn't want to do anything to scare _him _off.

"Can you take me home?" I asked in a quiet voice, after what felt like an eternity. He nodded as he kept his eyes down, and started to crawl his way back to the front of his car. I followed after him and plopped myself in the passenger seat right next to him.

"You know, I've never been in a hearse."

* * *

><p>Eli POV<p>

"You know, I've never been in a hearse," Clare pointed out, looking around the front of my car, Morty.

"Does it scare you?" I asked her with a slight smirk as I put my key in the ignition and started the car. She just kept looking around.

"It's not the only thing that scares me in here," She said quietly. I looked at her curiously, but she kept her eyes trained to the front. With a sigh, I started to back out of the parking lot and started to drive onto the street.

"Where do you live?" I asked her, nudging her slightly with my elbow. She jumped a little at my touch, but she quickly calmed herself.

"Just around the corner. It's the house on the left of DeGrassi Street." She said, pointing out the directions.

After a couple of minutes, I pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Here you are," I said awkwardly. I never took a girl home before. She would usually call a cab if she had money, or just walk home if she didn't.

"Thanks," She said as she started to get out of the car. I didn't want this to be the end. I barley knew Clare, but I know her type. One of my ex-girlfriends was exactly like her. She's a beautiful, cocky, snarky and clever girl who flirts and teases, and then tosses you out like you're nothing. I didn't want to give Clare the chance. I actually wanted to get to know her before I get tossed away.

"Clare, wait!" I yelled out of the window. She was at her front door, about to open it, but she turned around at the sound of my voice. She walked towards the car, leaned down, and put her hands on the rolled down window.

"Yes?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Wanna go to a club with me tonight around eleven? I have a fake ID, so I can get you in." I said with a wink. She just let out a tiny laugh as she started to dig through her purse. She pulled out a small card and showed the front of it to me.

"So do I, pretty boy," I said as she put her fake ID back in her bag. She kissed me quickly on the lips before she turned around and started to walk towards her door. When she unlocked it, she turned back around to face me.

"See you at eleven," She said with a wink before she slipped inside her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV<strong>

I arrived at Clare's house at exactly eleven o'clock. We didn't care that we were going out way past curfew. I honked the horn twice, not caring if I woke up the people who lived next door. A couple minutes later, the Edwards' front door opened, and out stepped Clare. Just one look at her made my pants feel tighter.

She had on the shortest, tightest black dress possible that was so low cut, her breasts were almost spilling out of the front, and her whole back was bare, thanks to the full open back on the back of the dress. She had on red, sparkly stilettos and bright red lipstick. She was the most hottest girl I have ever seen.

"Hey sexy," I said with a wink and a smirk as she slid into the passenger seat of Morty. She rolled her beautiful, ice blue eyes at me as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Hey," She said with a smirk of her own as she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me on my cheek. Once she pulled away, my eyes immediantly flew to the rear view mirror, and I saw myself, sporting the mark of bright red, full lips on my cheek.

"What's this for?" I asked her as I started to back out of her driveway. In all honesty, I didn't really care.

"To prove to all the hoes there that you're mine," She said with a wink, and I just laughed.

About thirty minutes later, we were in some random techno club downtown with our fake IDs, sitting at the bar.

"Hit me again!" Clare yelled at the bartender. He just nodded and gave her another beer bottle, her fourth one so far. I barley even drank half of one; I wasn't much of a drinker. There was no way around the fact that she was fucked up. She couldn't even stand up without my help.

"Let's go dance, Eli!" She said, slurring her words a bit as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. I just smirked at her as I let her drag me. Drunk Clare _was _a Fun Clare.

Right when we started moving to the beat of some random rap song I've never heard before with a strong bass in it, Clare immediantly turned her back on me, pressed herself against me, and started to grind like there was no tomorrow, causing my pants to get even tighter than they already were all night.

"Clare!" I said in her ear with a hint of a moan in the back of my throat as my hands involuntary flew to her tiny hips. She bent over and pressed her ass against my already hardened erection, making me moan for real this time. She turned herself around to face me, a smile on her face and her eyes blank, due to the fact of her being drunk. She looped one long, lean leg around my waist as the other stayed firmly on the ground, and she started to grind on me, moving herself up and down. I had to bite my lip to keep from letting out a growl. She flung an arm around my shoulders and leaned her mouth in towards my ear, still grinding on me.

"Kiss me, Eli," She whispered in a slow, sexy voice. And I followed her every direction.

I planted one hand on her firm ass while the other went to her cheek as I pressed my lips to hers. She started to grind on me even harder as she softly bit my bottom lip, making me weak in the knees as I let out a loud moan that people around us were sure to hear. If Eli Goldsworthy had a weakness, it would be lip biting. And somehow, I bet Clare knew that.

She dove her tongue into my mouth, exploring my own. I didn't care if she tasted like alcohol. The farthest thing from my mind was Clare being drunk. All I cared about was figuring out a way to get this girl in my bed.

"Maybe we should get out of here," I whispered in her ear as best I could over the music. She just unhooked her leg from me, but kept both of her hands around my neck.

"But we just got here!" She whined, drunk out of her mind. People turned and started to stare. Getting in trouble with the police is no new thing to me, but it would damage my bad boy image if I got checked and busted for a fake ID. If I got busted, that would make me a wannabee. And I was _far _from a wannabee.

"Clare, I have something special planned for us." I said as I grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the door.

"Ooooh, a surprise! I love surprises!" She shouted, trying to follow after me. I turned around just in time to catch her from getting a facial from the dance floor.

"How about I carry you, Clare?" I asked her, already picking her up fireman style.

"Okay, _Eli,_" She said, giggling as I carried her out of the club. She started to unbutton my black button down I wore, and every time new skin would show, she would kiss it.

"Not here, Clare," I said firmly, fighting off my hormones as I opened the passenger door to Morty. I threw Clare in, walked around to the other side, and got in.

"Live dangerously, Eli. Have you ever had sex in the back of a hearse?" She asked me, moving herself so she could straddle my waist. She started to move her body against mine again, and I could barley get a full sentence out.

"Just... Just l-let me get you h-home, Clare," I managed to get out, softly shoving her off me. I put her back in the passenger seat, but she just leaned over and started to kiss and suck on my neck. "If you make me get in a wreck, it's your fault," I said, starting the car. After a couple of minutes of driving, we got to her house.

"No no no! I want to go with you!" She shouted once she saw her house. "My daddy isn't home. I need to stay with you!" She shouted. I just nodded and drove to my house, which wasn't too far from hers.

"Can we have sex?" She asked bluntly as I turned Morty's engine off and got out of the hearse, starting to walk towards my front door. Clare stumbled after me, every once and a while tripping herself, but not enough to fall down.

"Maybe." I said as I unlocked the door to my house. She just giggled behind me. Once the door was opened, I turned to her. "You have to be very quiet until we get to my room. Both my mom and my little brother are sleeping, and they can't know you're here."

"Aye aye, captain!" She said, already following me quietly into the house. We tip-toed up the stairs and all the way down the hall until we reached my room. I unlocked my door and opened it, revealing my all black and red room. Clare grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bed, making me sit down with her. Her lips immediantly attacked mine with a crooked smirk. I kissed her back, and slowly lowered her onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's NOT the end of the Eclare moment! The next chapter is what happens on his bed.<strong>

**Coming up: Clare has a meltdown, Eli goes crazy, and maybe some Eclare sexy time? :)**

**review please!**


End file.
